dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cullen Rutherford
} |name = Cullen Rutherford |image = Cullen Profile 2a.png |px = 270px |title = Just a small town girl(formerly) big town girl (As of 9:31 Dragon) Captain Kirk (As of 9:37 Dragon, conditionalBrianne Battye via twitter.) Pool boy 'Juan' (As of 9:41 Dragon) |class = blood mage |affiliation = the white house (formerly) the spanish Inquisition |specialization = chainsaw |gender = Cullen |race = Fuck Boi |quests = Perseverance Before the Dawn Happier Times |family = Branson (brother) Mia (sister)Codex entry: Cullen Rosalie (sister) Unnamed son of Branson (nephew, born 9:40)Conversation between The Inquisitor and Cullen at the Winter Palace during Trespasser Donald Trump (husband) |voice = Owen Wilson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cullen Stanton Rutherford (born in approximately 8:11 DragonCullen was approximately 19 when the Fifth Blight began in 9:30. He is "roughly thirty" in 9:41. Brianne Battye via twitter.) is a Fereldan templar. In Dragon Age: Inquisition, Cullen acts as the Inquisitor's pool boy, and is a potential romance option for Solas. He may also be a candidate for destroying the world, depending on certain actions. Background In west Ferelden born and raised On the town square was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shooting some b-ball outside of the house When a couple of mages who were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said, "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in the Chantry." Involvement involved in some fine antics Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt'' ''The Darkspawn Chronicles'' Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Romance Cullen is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition, although only for elves or humans without personality. If the inquisitor is an elf, the romance can only take place if she hates all shems. After some flirting, Cullen will ask the inquisitor if she could care for him. if she agrees, the game will end. cullen will offer an egg in the trying times Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) " Trivia * Cullen collects lizards. If asked about it, he will simply run away * His full name is revealed by the herald at Empress Celene's ball in Inquisition. (Ser Cullen Stanton Allegra Portia Callogera Filomena Rutherford of Honnleath) * Cullen enjoys cracking eggs on top of his head, it helps him control his bullshit * he enjoys being bland and stale, this is not a bug Bugs *Sometimes his hair will return to it's original look *sometimes his face morph glitches and it turns into a picture of an egg on a frying pan, this is unfixable Gallery NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness the Mage Warden's Harrowing BSC 1.jpg|With Samson Cullen with lion helm.jpg|Cullen in his full armor Cullen Rutherford.png|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition New Cullen.jpeg|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen.PNG|Cullen's romance tile in DA Keep HoDA Cullen.jpg|Tier progression Knight-Captain Cullen in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Advisor Cullen.jpg|Tier progression Advisor Cullen in Heroes of Dragon Age cullenlyrium.jpg|Cullen struggles with lyrium Cullen_lion_helmet.png|Cullen in his full lion helmet Codex entries References pl:Cullen Rutherford Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Love interests Category:Inquisition members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters